


ygo十万丨Rival

by 后跳 (santaL)



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 07:05:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19102147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/santaL/pseuds/%E5%90%8E%E8%B7%B3
Summary: cp/十万vj十万 十代留宿蓝寮





	ygo十万丨Rival

“不打了。你该回去了。”万丈目面无表情地指使着光暗龙发起了最后的攻击，在十代LP归零的时刻又揣着手补了一句，“你不会还要我送你回去吧。”  
他盯着十代空空的场上，嘴角扬了扬。  
“万丈目今天好厉害。”十代把场上的怪兽送入墓地，抬头对他眨了眨眼。  
“…嗯，你赶紧回去吧，这么晚了。”尽管一晚上不错的战绩加上来于对手发自肺腑的称赞让他神清气爽，但优等生万丈目准仍是移开目光板着脸下了逐客令。  
十代却不在意，慢吞吞地收着卡组，一边头也不抬：“住在万丈目这里不就好了吗？”  
他语气稀疏平常，像在国文课上摸出了历史书，还像模像样地打开摆在眼前那样。反正不都是课本吗，他一定会这样说，还无所谓地耸耸肩，打个哈欠准备趴在书上睡觉。  
“反正睡沙发也好，睡地毯也无所谓，我…”  
万丈目没点头，但也没拒绝。他没搭理十代，也低头去整理落在地毯上的卡片，这里刚刚是他们的战场。私下坐在一起打牌时，决斗盘投影出的巨大怪兽总是有些奇怪；于是万丈目房间的地毯便成了男孩子一争高下的场地——当然也只限游城十代才能勉强够格进这间屋子。  
他稍稍向前探着身子，捡起光暗龙时不注意被十代碰了手。  
这家伙一定是故意的，他已经没有遗留在场上的卡了——就像要从他手下抢走光暗龙一样。这样想着，万丈目抬起头，打算给这个不自量力的对手一个来自胜利者的笑，就像在人前战胜他一样；却堪堪蹭着他的鼻尖起身，以一个过度亲密的距离相擦而过。  
万丈目立刻向后坐回去；僵持片刻，十代也没有道歉，反而慢慢涨红了脸。万丈目看他那副局促又不敢言语的模样，心中生笑，也不想多计较，便催着他快去洗澡。  
“那…那万丈目不许动我的卡组哦。”十代也回了神，晃晃脑袋，以决斗者的身份，半是认真半是玩笑；想了想又向规规整整穿着蓝制服的对手伸手，“可以拉我起来吗。”  
万丈目拉起他，又塞给他毛巾和浴巾。这时候他庆幸自己备着多余的生活用品，不至于面对朋友借宿时物资短缺的尴尬境况——尽管他始终也没觉得自己会交到关系好到可以留宿的朋友。  
游城十代是个例外。  
这不算，这是因为他懒得回红寮，不知道是怕黑还是怎么样；总之是突发的，没给人任何心理准备。  
万丈目坐在床边，已经把特赦给十代的被子扔在沙发上；听着水声又喉咙发紧，便起身转悠两圈，把窗帘拉紧了，没用的灯也关上，只剩了床头台灯——为了防止十代用什么睡不着的借口继续找他聊天。  
当水声停了，他又坐回床边，随随便便地摸着袖口的扣子，又与灯罩无言对视片刻。

 

十代只围着浴巾就出来了。万丈目用余光瞥到，心中奇怪，但还是打算当作没看见，慢吞吞地解开自己的衣扣。  
“我衣服…就那么一身，弄脏了明天没办法穿。”十代头发也没擦干，站在床尾，胡乱地揉了两下，自在的像是在自己屋里一样。  
相处久了他也没什么在同龄的偶像面前露出上半身的羞耻感。地毯铺的很厚，十代走过来也没有声音；当万丈目回过神时，发现他已经坐在床边，靠得自己很近，几乎能闻见他头发上那股熟悉的洗发水味道。

万丈目没有开口，背过身兀自解着衣扣，动作又缓又生涩；在一旁的十代看来，却成了容许自己得寸进尺的默然态度。  
他虽然表面上摆出从容的架势，但到底是十几岁的男孩子，心中也是紧张得不行，担心万丈目随时会给他喊停。而照着这样发展，无论是停在哪一步都会难免相视尴尬。  
万丈目瞥他一眼。  
虽然很迅速，但十代捕捉到了。他立刻像得到了许可，凑过去揽着万丈目的肩头，用嘴唇碰了碰他发热的脸颊。万丈目吓了一跳，下意识地反手来推他脑袋，却被抓住了手腕。  
万丈目微张着嘴，似乎有些难为情，眼神在十代脸上滞留了片刻，也没有立即甩开他。十代暗自咬了咬牙，心中一横，干脆扳过他的身子面对面地、堂堂正正地与他接吻。  
万丈目没有拒绝。他睁大了眼，任由十代在他口中舔弄掠夺。他的手腕还贴着十代的掌心，这时候被抓得更紧了，严丝合缝地，却又没有被禁锢的限制感。  
只觉得完全被十代包围。他的腿脚也被十代光溜溜的小腿夹住了，隔着裤子甚至是靴子似乎也能感受到来自另一具年轻躯体的温度。  
万丈目准在他的初吻结束后条件反射般地转过身去，只听见十代在背后轻轻笑了一声，便皱起眉抬着手背蹭了蹭嘴唇。

十代又往前坐了坐，不声不响地搂过他的腰；万丈目的腰很细，平时就看得到，没想到摸起来是这样的手感。十代本想抱着他多摸一会，但又忽然想起自己作为一个优秀的决斗者，不能只被眼前的事物迷住，要注重更进一步的发展。他懂事地帮万丈目解开扣子，然后从后面亲他的脖颈；而万丈目的手就僵住半空，直到外套被完全解开了、十代的手悄悄伸进衣服里也没来得及推开他。  
十代贴着他的手很暖和，带着湿漉漉的水汽；周身也围绕着一股他喜欢的淡淡的气味，让人莫名的安下心来。万丈目迷迷糊糊地想，十代用他的东西他倒是一点也不反感，甚至仔细想想还会觉得脸红，因为这样似乎过于亲密了。  
十代抓着万丈目的手向下摸，这时候围在腰间的浴巾已经松松垮垮地搭在腿间。他半睁着眼与万丈目接吻，看他紧张地几乎闭了气，心中觉着他可爱又纯情；像他平时给人的印象那般认真，就连接吻也认真到投入了百分之百的理智。  
他握着万丈目的手放在自己勃起的性器上，隔着层薄薄的浴巾，一边将口水啃在他脸上，发出清晰又黏腻的水声；十代的鼻尖偶尔蹭蹭他，一句话也没有讲，只借着暖色灯光就轻易地营造了轻言细语的暧昧气氛。

他握着万丈目的手在那里蹭了很久，直到作为遮挡的湿漉漉的毛巾布料终于被拨弄开。碰到顶端时万丈目一惊，他当然知道那是什么，立刻抽回手推开他的肩，撇开眼，直直地盯着地毯上的某处，稳了稳声线道：“你别这样，我不是这种随便的…”  
“不是随便的人，我知道，那我当你男朋友好了。”  
万丈目的眼睫颤颤巍巍地晃了两下，嘴唇动了动，半晌才低声道：“…你这样说容易让人误会。”  
“那么从现在开始我就是万丈目准的男朋友了。”十代对着万丈目露在外面的白皙脖颈自说自话。  
万丈目没言语，头也转到一边，动也不动。  
十代凑过去亲他，一边小声说：“反正你也喜欢我，是不是。”  
这句话听起来却毫无试探或疑问的意思，像是调侃；刻意压下的声音也显得低哑而色情，又带着游城十代独有的笑意：单纯的、让人摸不着头脑却也不反感的、还藏着些许的十六七岁男孩子的可爱在里面。  
“…我只是把你当做一个值得注视的对手。”万丈目眼神晃了晃，不自在地向他看过来，竭力维持着往日不动声色的胜者姿态。  
而十代一听这话就止不住咧开了嘴，还微微扬了下巴示意：“你耳朵都红了。”  
话音未落他就亲过来，用柔软的唇描摹万丈目发热的耳骨轮廓，含住耳垂，牙齿轻阖，温热的鼻息拘谨地扑入耳中比直白的情话还要撩人。  
而万丈目也没再推开他，只满脑子想着，他刚刚那样笑起来还真是挺可爱的。

 

十代再次捉着万丈目的手放在自己身上，一边教唆优等生做什么不符他身份的举动，一边坏心地注意他的反应。  
万丈目起初像被火燎了那样无措，眉头微微皱起，习惯性地缩起手指向后收；但十代却不许他的对手这样逃避，牢牢地抓着他的手腕，贴过去亲他的眼尾与额头，温柔而无声地开导他，给他足够的与理智相挣扎的时间。  
而万丈目也很快接受了，在十代的引导下，生疏地帮他抚慰勃起的性器。往日里夹着卡牌的手指握紧了温热的柱体上下撸动，指关节也分明地凸起，被十代包裹在手中；他还小声地在万丈目耳边说好厉害，又故意发出色情的喘气声，听得万丈目也不由得头脑发热，不情不愿地闭了眼跟着喘了两声。

趁着万丈目被弄得昏头昏脑由他折腾，十代帮他脱了裤子，自己也利落地爬上床，将他双腿打开在自己腰侧。万丈目靠在床头，这时候正将枕头塞在腰后，见十代盯着自己，便摸了摸鼻子转开了头。  
十代将他的性器与自己的紧紧贴在一起，用右手握住，将它们一同撸动。他的动作时快时慢，指腹蹭在万丈目的柱体上，还偶尔碰一碰顶端，自己也毫不避讳地发出舒适的喘息声，惹得万丈目也终于捂着嘴发出破碎的音节，紧张得腰腹的肌肉也绷起来，大腿微微发颤。  
他们坐得很近，面对面地，可以清楚地捕捉到对方的神色；万丈目的衣服被撩起到胸口，而十代则直接连浴巾也早就甩在地毯上。  
“你别紧张。”十代倾身过来亲他的唇角，小声安慰道，“我不做到那一步，你身体绷得好紧。”  
而万丈目一听见这话，反倒立刻抓住他肩膀，修剪整齐的指甲也要陷入其中，逼得十代不得不与他对视。  
“你是认输了吗？”  
十代扬了扬眉梢，被万丈目看在眼里，以为他是临阵退缩了，便抿了抿嘴主动贴过去与他接吻。这一动作又让他的性器在十代手中磨蹭了一下，万丈目不自觉地皱了皱眉，轻轻咬了一下十代的下唇。

“真的可以吗？”  
十代也是第一次做这种事，此前甚至连想都没有想过。他咽了咽口水，心中惴惴，又带着一种突如其来的使命感。  
万丈目用手挡着半张脸，尽量使自己不去注意十代在他身体中探索的手指。在没有任何准备的情况下，两指的程度已经让他稍稍感到不舒服，但还可以接受。异物感使他紧张得浑身发抖，而这种奇妙触感的来源是他唯一认定的对手——现在单方面被认定成为他的男朋友了，这种认知感使他心中饱胀起来，像一场安心的冒险，或期待已久的决斗。  
与决斗一样，是兴致上头的邀约，但又比决斗更让人紧张。  
十代将他一条腿举在肩上，后穴中随着他的抚慰慢慢分泌出些肠液，让他可以将第三根手指也加上。这样就差不多了，他想。一抬头就看到万丈目在瞪着他，捂着下半脸的手指也在不自然地微微发颤，只是泛红的眼角让他没什么威慑力而已。  
万丈目准的肤色很白，这样反倒衬得他脸色更明显。在十代的视线中，他的目光反而闪躲开来，喉头也滚动两下，像平时一样不作言语。

十代探身过去，抓着他的手按在床上；在与他接吻的同时，将埋进他身体中的手指抽出来，换上了自己早就箭在弦上的性器。  
他对着万丈目这副样子就能立刻射出来，更别说是进到他身体里面了。  
万丈目的呻吟声被他挡在唇齿间，只剩下不清不楚的鼻音。十代被吸得很紧，眼前几乎一片空白，平时偶尔自己用手解决哪有万丈目的里面这么舒服；但才进去一半就交代了又很丢人，恐怕今后万丈目再也不愿与他做了。  
甚至除了决斗的其他时候见了他还要躲着走。  
“你里面…”他松开了万丈目的唇，这样的近距离相对，反而让他说不出调情的话了。万丈目在认真地看着他，他从中读不出什么情绪，习惯性地张了张嘴，最后也只是晕晕乎乎地笑了一下。  
但凡万丈目准流露出任何反抗的情绪，他都不会做到这一步。  
与其说是他一时头脑发热，从漫不经心地说要留宿到装作不小心碰他的手，再到此刻进入他身体中，不如说是万丈目从始至终在纵容他。  
十代久久盯着他的脸，想感慨地叹口气，又怕破坏了气氛，只好轻咳一声低下头，抓住他的大腿继续向里挤。  
这时候已经比最初要好一些了，万丈目看起来也没那么痛了。十代胸腔中翻涌的欢喜或局促的情绪也像被紧紧地、温暖地包裹着。他忍不住分神地瞥他。  
万丈目按着嘴，眉头微微皱起，蓝色的制服外套始终没被脱下，如今半裹在手臂上，颇有几分高贵又慵懒的韵味。  
与他平日里冷淡的眉眼不同。

“抱着我。”  
万丈目也没反抗，主动地环住他，又将脸埋在臂弯，几乎与十代的脑袋贴在一起。十代也微微侧头在他脖颈处落下湿漉漉的吻迹。  
“…别留下痕迹，明天还要上课。”万丈目突然开口，声音有些嘶哑，又微微发颤。  
但他说晚了，十代盯着已经留下的痕迹想。不过反正万丈目现在也看不到，等他发现也是明早的事情了，这样一推想，十代也毫不心虚地继续贴着颈侧啃咬起来。  
里面那件衣服领子很高，这样吻不到他的锁骨和肩头；十代开始后悔没给他把这件也脱掉，但他又喜欢看万丈目穿蓝制服与自己抱在一起。  
心中稍稍埋怨着自己，十代加大了顶撞的力度，惹得万丈目喘息间带了哭腔，还咬着牙企图吞下让他脸红的声响。  
“是不是…很舒服的？”十代小声问，还用手在他大腿上来回抚弄，“你好紧。”  
万丈目模模糊糊地回他一个没好气的鼻音，又把脑袋埋在手臂间的蓝制服袖子上点了点头。  
他这件衣服明天没法穿了，十代突然想。它将会被沾上侵略者的味道，让万丈目闻见会脸红。他不想让别人看见万丈目准的这副模样。  
十代用脑袋抵住他的额头，让他不得不与自己对视；在万丈目雾蒙蒙的灰黑色眼瞳中看见了自己的影子。而被他弄到失神的万丈目下意识地皱了皱眉，嘴唇动了动，发出一个无声的口型。

是“十代”。

他立刻将万丈目压得更紧了，嘴唇哆嗦着与他相倚，唇齿交融后还留恋地在他唇上啄了许久。他注意到万丈目笑了笑，嘴角弯起，同时他也感到自己再也无法掌握自己的部分命运。  
飓风或巨浪或熔岩想将他吞没。但万丈目准却可以轻易掌握他的这部分能力范围之外的命运。  
“我、我要和你商量一件事。”  
万丈目和他唇齿相蹭地转开头，不愿与他对视，从喉咙里咕咕哝哝地发出催促的声响，但又不住地瞥他两眼。  
台灯与游城十代映在他眼中。

“我想弄在里面。”

 

Fin.


End file.
